The published patent application DE 10 2006 047 269 A1 discloses a converter motor. The published patent application DE 196 22 396 A1 discloses a frequency converter for a drive device. The patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 6,441,353 B1 discloses a drive unit.
Drive devices as such are known from the prior art. In this regard, by way of example, the patent specification EP 2238817 B1 discloses a converter motor comprising a motor and a converter. The converter is fixed to a B-side of the motor, wherein the converter is thermally decoupled from the motor. Power electronics and signal electronics are arranged in the converter. The power electronics are thermally connected to a heat sink. The signal electronics are thermally connected to a housing wall of a converter housing.
In general it is the case that power electronics become hotter than other electronics of a converter. There is therefore a need for an efficient cooling concept. This is because usually it is the case that the individual electronic components of the power electronics and of the further electronics of converter electronics cannot all cope with the same temperature. Some components are more temperature-resistant than others.
Motor windings—in particular the isolation—are often temperature-resistant up to 140° C. Electronic components are often significantly less temperature-resistant. That has the effect, for example, that motors having an electromechanical resolver as angle measuring system are permitted to attain a higher operating temperature than motors having an encoder as measuring system. The lower thermal stability of encoder motors automatically leads to a lower rated current of the motor that is to say to a lower rated torque. This downgrading on account of the electronics is called derating. Converter motors hitherto have had significant derating.